03 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:07 Kawa czy herbata? 08:30 Domisie - Ta okropna guma; program dla dzieci 09:00 BBC w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 1 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Lubelskie; magazyn 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1388; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5728 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5728); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 1. Morze Corteza (Oceans. Sea of Cortez. (1/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2523; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Klan - odc. 2363 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:40 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Nowaki i Limo; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5729 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5729); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2524; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2364 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wronie gniazdo; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajd Barbórki; relacja 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Boska - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:20 Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny 23:30 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:30 Chłopcy - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973) 02:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:35 Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny 03:40 Notacje - Arnold Mostowicz. Zemsty nie było; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 91 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 67 "Komunikacja głupcze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (89); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 834 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Wielkie wymieranie odc. 5/8 (Animal Armageddon. The great dying. ep. 5/8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 78 'Kara" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 6 (Lie to me s. I ep. 6 Do Not Harm); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 950; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 687 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Tak się robi telewizję (The TV Set); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Psy wojny na celowniku (Armees privees: dans la ligne de mire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 01:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:35 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 04:30 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 6 (Lie to me s. I ep. 6 Do Not Harm); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 2 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 35 10:00 Zakręcone Odcinek: 10 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 345 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 68 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 126 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1599 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 973 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 50 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 308 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1600 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 277 20:00 Wydział Hollywood 22:20 Mr Brooks 0:55 Układy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 2:05 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1003 3:05 Zza kamery... 3:20 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1180 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2126 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3455 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1978 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 176 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1097 11:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 575 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 48 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 11 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 12 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 548 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1979 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 797 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 177 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 13 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3456 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1675 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 822 21:30 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 2 22:30 Mentalista Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 23:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 0:30 Ugotowani Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3456 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 768 3:05 Przerwa techniczna TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Pomerania Ethnica - Na tle.....; felieton 17:14 Menu kulturalne 17:15 Wokół Nas 17:25 Magazyn Reporterów - Wielki sen o małym ekranie; cykl reportaży 18:00 Kronika 18:09 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Wokół Nas 18:24 Menu kulturalne 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Przegląd dnia 19:20 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Kronika flesz 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Kronika 22:09 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:09 Pogoda Info 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór 23:31 Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku - cz. 1 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005) 00:30 Infoexpress 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:31 Pogoda Info 02:36 Sportowy Wieczór 02:46 Tu kultura - odc. 46; magazyn 03:02 Głos Mediów - odc. 60; magazyn 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 03:54 Pogoda Info 04:00 Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku - cz. 1 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005) 04:50 Infoexpress 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór 05:10 Teleplotki 05:22 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 35; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski TV Polonia 06:10 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2007 - Kobranocka; koncert 07:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 1 Skarby Filmoteki Narodowej; cykl reportaży 07:25 Pierścień i Róża - O pani, jesteś moim snem odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 704 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Patagonia - Adam (123) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 77* - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Zvi Rav-Ner; magazyn 14:25 Bibuła - odc. 1 Drugi obieg; cykl dokumentalny 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 27 Boeing 787 Dreamliner - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 574* Kruche biedactwa 16:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:30 Cafe Historia - Karol Lewakowski; program publicystyczny 16:50 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Patagonia - Adam (123) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 1 Skarby Filmoteki Narodowej; cykl reportaży 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Nie przytulajmy niedźwiedzi; serial dokumentalny 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 704 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.10 - Barani upór 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Salwador - Darek (124) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (14); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:15 Słuchając Góreckiego; reportaż 00:45 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Pierścień i Róża - O pani, jesteś moim snem odc. 1; serial komediowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.10 - Barani upór 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 704; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (14); magazyn